


Crimson Liquid

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I only tagged it major character death because Barry is undead, Multi, Underworld Vampires, Vampires, undead character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: After traveling to another Earth, Barry is turned into a vampire. As if having his dna changed once wasn't enough, now his dna has been changed twice. Who even knew that speedster vampires were a thing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While this is tagged as Major Character Death, no one actually dies in this story. I only tagged it as that as Barry is technically undead now.  
> The Flash is owned by The CW.  
> While this isn't a crossover, the vampires in this fic were heavily inspired by the Underworld Movies.

          

 

 

 

 

Barry was currently going for a late-night run. Ever since he got his powers, he’d picked up the habit anytime he was stressed, or he couldn’t sleep. Tonight, though, Barry didn’t care about stopping. Tonight, he ran, and ran, and ran, until he finds himself running through a breach to another Earth. When he runs through the breach, he finds himself deep inside a forest.

          Barry barely has time to take in his surroundings before something pounces on him, sinking its teeth into his neck. When he looks up, he sees a pale man with glowing, blue eyes looking at him. As Barry looked at the man’s eyes, he realizes that the man is draining his blood. Slowly, he closes his eyes, slowly relaxing as the man drains him. Barry moans, wanting the man to keep drinking his blood. If someone had told Barry that having his blood drained would be orgasmic, he would have told them that they had lost their damn mind.

          “God, you have no idea how amazing your blood is. I never want to stop drinking it.” The man growls.

          “Then don’t. If you turn me, then you don’t have to stop.” Barry pleads.

          “Whoa buddy, are you _sure_ you want this? I don’t even know if I _can_ turn you into a vampire. Also, if this does work, there is no cure.” The guy asks, pulling away from Barry’s neck.

          “I want you to try to turn me.” Barry demands. Having his blood drained feels amazing, and if having his blood drained feels like that, then drinking it must be even more amazing. The vampire nods, and that’s when he helps Barry sit up.

          “Alright, so how does this work?” Barry asks.

          “You drink some of my blood, and I drain you of yours. If it works, and you come back, you end up drinking human blood and the transformation is complete.” The vampire answers.

          “And if it doesn’t work?” Barry asks.

          “I… don’t know. I’m sorry.” The vampire apologizes.

          “Well, let’s get this started.” Barry smiles. The vampire bites into his own arm, waiting for it to start bleeding. After that, he places it to Barry’s mouth, and he sinks his fangs into his neck, slowly drinking the blood from his body. Barry starts drinking the vampire’s blood, and that’s when he moans.

This was the best thing he’s ever tasted, and he wants more of it.

The vampire puts his fingers in the wound on his arm, opening it up deeper so that Barry can drink.

          Barry lets out a laugh, pulling himself closer to the vampire as he continues to drink from him. As the vampire drinks from him, he feels orgasmic, and he never wants it to stop. It was when Barry’s heart was barely beating that the vampire pulls away, and makes Barry drink more of his blood. Barry’s body falls slack after that, and that’s when the vampire takes him to his home. Barry’s body was starting to cool as he takes him to his bed room. The vampire places him on the extra bed, covering him as he watches over him. It was about four hours later before Barry’s skin lost all color, and that’s when the vampire places his fingers under Barry’s neck, checking for a pulse. Nothing. When he feels how cold his skin is, he sits next to him, waiting for him to come back. It was about three hours before Barry shoots up in bed, gasping for air.

          “Easy, easy. Just breathe. You’re alright.” He speaks.

          “My name is Calvin Baronets, what about you?” The vampire, now known as Calvin asks.

          “Bartholomew Henry Barry Allen, though I prefer to go by Barry.” Barry answers.

          “So, am I a vampire now?” Barry asks.

          “No, you’re in the transitioning period right now.” Calvin informs.

         

          “And how do I complete the process?” Barry inquires.

          “You’re gonna notice that lights, and sunlight are a lot brighter at first. Next, sounds and smells will be a lot stronger. Finally, you’ll be really frickin’ hungry to the point that nothing satisfies you. At this point you need to feed on human blood, or you’ll die.” Calvin explains.

          “Alright, what do I need to know? Will I burn in Sunlight?” Barry asks.

          “Yes. You need to avoid it at all costs.” Calvin answers.

 

“Do I not have a reflection?” Barry asks.

          “In Vintage Mirrors, yes. Other mirrors, no.” Calvin answers.

          “Garlic? Is that poison?” Barry asks.

          “No, that’s a myth. We can eat it just fine.” Calvin chuckles.

          “What about Holy Water and Crucifixes?” Barry asks.

          “It won’t kill you, but it’ll hurt like hell.” Calvin answers.

          “Do I need to be invited in to places?” Barry asks.

          “Nope. You’re free to go anywhere you like, except for religious places.” Calvin answers.

          “Can I cross running water?” Barry asks.

          “Yes.” Calvin answers.

          “Can I cross salt?” Barry asks.

          “Yes. We’re not spirits.” Calvin chuckles.

          “Can I cross a thicket of wild rose?” Barry asks.

          “Well, yeah!” Calvin comments. Honestly, these rumors were getting more ridiculous by the minute.

          “Can I turn into a bat?” Barry hopes.

          “I wish, but no.” Calvin answers.

          “Am I immortal?” Barry asks.

          “Yes.” Calvin answers.

          “Can I eat human food?” Barry asks.

          “I suppose you could, but why would you?” Calvin asks.

          “To appear more human.” Barry answers.

          “Do I have to sleep in a coffin?” Barry asks.

          “No. Most of us sleep in a bed.” Calvin answers.

          “Do I need to sleep?” Barry asks.

          “Anything needs to sleep, even us.” Calvin answers. Barry nods, and that’s when he starts running. He needs to get back to Earth-one, he’s been gone for a day already. When he gets back to Earth-one, he’s very thankful that it’s nighttime. He’s not a vampire yet, but he needs to get the practice in now before he fully transforms. It’s funny you know? Just a day ago, he was heartbroken that he was forced to break up with Iris, but now? Now he realizes that that was for the best. He doesn’t want to attack her when he first transforms.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          When Barry gets to his apartment, he slowly lays down, hoping to go to sleep. This would be the last few nights that he would sleep before he transformed, so he decided to take advantage of it. The only thing is, what was he supposed to do about his job? He can’t take a night shift, Forensic Scientists don’t work at night, and besides, he works as the Flash at night. Sighing, Barry closes his eyes. He’d figure all that out later.

          Barry wakes up around twelve the next morning, and that’s when he slowly gets dressed. After that he decides to go down to a twenty-four-hour fast food place. When he gets there, he frowns when he sees a lot of unread texts from his friends and family. They were all asking him where he’s been, and why he hasn’t answered their calls. What was he supposed to tell them? Oh yeah, I’m turning into a Vampire, I’m fine though, don’t worry about me? Yeah, no. As far as he knows, Vampires don’t exist on this Earth, they’d think he was nuts. Barry winced at the lights. Calvin wasn’t kidding, those lights were bright as hell.

Barry decides to get three burger combo meals, which earned a raised eyebrow from the other customers. He didn’t care though, in a few days his diet would change into blood, might as well eat human food while it would still taste good. Barry eats the food as slow as he can, hoping to enjoy it more.

After about forty-minutes he was done, and that’s when he pays for the meal.

Now that his meal was paid for, Barry decides to go for a run.

          Since he started the transition period, Barry noticed that he had a lot of energy to burn, even more so than usual. Was that what being a Vampire is going to be like? Will his eyes turn blue too? If so, he might have to invest in some colored contacts. Where would he even get those, though, and what kind are safe to even use? Would he even like such a thing? Man, he really wished that Calvin was on this Earth, so he could ask some more questions.

When Barry stops running, his eyes widened when he realized that it was already five in the morning. Shit, he’d better get home. Soon enough, he runs back to his apartment, closing all the blinds as he lays down to sleep. When Barry wakes up, it was eight at night. He sighs when he sees frantic text messages from everyone at Star Labs. Sighing, he starts texting them back.

_Guys, please stop texting me so much. I’ve just been under the weather. I should be fine in a few days._

Barry shakes his head. They’ll worry if he sends that. He erases the message and tries again.

          _Guys, please don’t worry so much. I just need to take a break. I’ll be back in a few days._ He sends instead. Barry winced. Calvin wasn’t kidding when he said that sounds and smells were a lot stronger. Barry’s head was pounding from the overwhelming smells that were hitting his nose right now.

Sighing, he decides to go down to a local clothing shop. Those places always smelled good, hopefully that would help.

          When Barry gets to the clothing shop, the smell of the different perfumes and colognes were overwhelming. Frowning, he runs back to his apartment, trying to get his senses to calm down. When he gets there, he decides to make breakfast. He still hasn’t transitioned yet, so he wants to enjoy human food while he still can. Soon enough, the food was ready, and that’s when he places it on the table. Barry eats it as slowly as he can, knowing that food would probably taste different when he transforms. After he finishes his meal, Barry decides to watch Netflix the rest of the night. When five a.m. passes by, he goes to bed.

          When Barry wakes up the next day, or night rather, he feels like he’s starving to death. Barry’s mind shuts down after that, pure instinct taking over as he runs outside. He’s following the sound of a heartbeat, his prey. Eventually he corners his prey in an alley, and that’s when he grabs the knife that his prey was carrying, and cuts their arm. After that, fangs appear from his mouth, and he’s biting into her skin, slowly drinking her blood. Before he knew it, he’d drained this woman dry, completing the process. He was a fully transformed vampire now.

          “You monster! Get the fuck off her!” A voice shouts. Barry looks over at the person, and that’s when he pounced on him, sinking his fangs into his neck. The man screams when he sinks his fangs into his neck.

          “Ah! The fuck, are you?” The man shouts, and that’s when Barry drains him dry. Barry was still so damn hungry. Does he need to drink more blood than other vampires thanks to his metabolism? When Barry is finally satisfied, he’d drained six people. When Barry returns to his apartment, he frowns when someone starts banging on the door. What the hell?

          “Barry! I know you’re in there! If you don’t open this door right now, I’m breaching through!” Cisco shouts. Barry sighs. How was he supposed to explain his sudden change in eye color? Sighing, he opens the door. When Cisco looks at Barry, he frowns. His skin was paler than usual. Also, since when were his eyes blue?

          “Are you wearing contacts?” Cisco asks.

          “Yeah. I was trying out a Halloween costume.” Barry lies.

          “Barry, it’s December.” Cisco frowns.

          “Hey man, it’s never too early to start planning a costume!” Barry says, trying to cover up his mistake. Cisco raises an eyebrow and puts his hand to Barry’s forehead. He yelps when he feels how cold his skin is.

          “Dear God Barry! Your skin is _freezing_!” Cisco shrieks.

          “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Barry asks.

          “We need to get you to Star Labs, something’s not right.” Cisco insists.

          “I’m fine.” Barry says, trying to get him to drop this.

 

 

 

 

 

         

         

 


	3. Chapter 3

            “You are not fine! Something is wrong with you, and you need to let Caitlin look you over!” Cisco demands, and that’s when Barry sighs.

            “Fine. Meet me there.” Barry sighs, and that’s when Cisco breaches himself there. Barry gets to Star Labs about a minute later, and that’s when he walks into the MED bay sitting on the cot as Caitlin hooked him up to all the equipment. New readings came in on the monitors. Heart rate: zero. Blood pressure: 0/0. Pulse ox monitors: zero. Caitlin frowns. That can’t be right, those readings would indicate that Barry was dead. Frowning, she grabs his wrist as she checks for a pulse. Cisco’s eyes widened when she had no reaction to how cold Barry’s skin felt. Seriously? She doesn’t feel that?

            Caitlin was confused. How can Barry not have a pulse and be totally fine? Frowning, she grabs the stethoscope as she uses it to listen to Barry’s heart. Nothing, there was total silence. Confused, Caitlin puts an ear to Barry’s chest and that’s when she frowns. Nothing. Total silence yet again.

            “I can explain that, if you’ll let me.” Barry informs.

            “Okay, I’m listening.” Caitlin says.

            “Two days ago, I decided to go for a late-night run and that’s when I found myself on another Earth. Well, it turns out that Vampires exist on that Earth. Anyway, I met this vampire named Calvin Baronets, and well he turned me.” Barry explains.

            “Wait, you’re a vampire, like Dracula?” Cisco asks. Barry chuckles.

            “I wouldn’t say that, but yeah.” He answers.

            “So, you having no heartbeat, is it because you’re undead?” Caitlin asks.

            “Yep!” Barry answers.

            “Alright, what do we need to know?” Cisco asks.

            “Well, first, and foremost, the obvious: I need to drink human blood. Also, because of my metabolism I have to drink more than the average vampire does.” Barry says.

            “So, do you sparkle in the sunlight?” Cisco jokes. Barry rolls his eyes.

            “No, I’d burn to death.” Barry answers.

            “Do you have a reflection?” Caitlin asks.

            “In vintage mirrors, no, other mirrors yes.” Barry answers.

            “Is Garlic poison?” Cisco asks. Barry chuckles.

            “No, that’s a myth.” He answers.

            “What about Holy water and Crucifixes?” Cisco asks.

            “It won’t kill me, but it’ll hurt like hell.” Barry informs.

            “Do you need to be invited into places?” Caitlin asks.

            “No, that’s a myth. The only places I can’t go are religious places.” Barry answers.

            “Can you cross running water?” Cisco asks.

            “Yes.” Barry answers.

            “Salt?” Caitlin asks.

            “Yes, I can cross salt.” Barry tells them.

            “What about a thicket of wild rose?” Cisco asks.

            “Yes.” Barry answers simply.

            “Ooh! Can you turn into a bat?” Caitlin asks. Barry chuckles.

            “I wish, but no.” He says.

            “Are you immortal?” Cisco asks.

            “Yes, I am.” Barry answers.

            “Can you eat human food?” Caitlin asks.

            “I don’t know. I haven’t tried it.” Barry shrugs.

            “Ooh! Do you sleep in a coffin?” Cisco asks. Barry chuckles.

            “Nah, I prefer an actual bed.” He laughs.

            “Do you need to sleep?” Caitlin asks.

            “Everything needs to sleep Cait, even vampires.” Barry says. Caitlin just nods.

            “Maybe we could get you some blood here Barry.” Caitlin suggests.

            “Caitlin… I can’t ask you to do that.” Barry protests upon realizing what she was proposing to do.

            “You’ve got to eat Barry, and I’m sorry, but this is the only way.” Cisco says. Barry sighs, he has a point.

            “If you get caught you could get arrested, and I don’t want that on my conscience.” Barry protests.

            “Well, that’s too bad Barry, we’re going to find a way to help you whether you like it or not.” Caitlin insists.

            “Look, I appreciate it, but what if you get caught?” Barry sighs.

            “Bro, let us worry about that.” Cisco pleads.

            “Guys, I appreciate it, I really do, but I’m not comfortable with you doing this for me.” Barry protests.

            “Look Barry, you have to drink blood. We’re willing to get it for you. Please, let us do it.” Caitlin pleads. Barry sighs.

            “Fine, just make sure you don’t get caught.” Barry sighs, knowing that they’re not going to change their mind about doing this.

            “Have you told Joe, Wally, or Iris yet?” Caitlin asks.

            “Not really, no.” Barry admits. How was he supposed to explain that oh yeah, I’m a vampire now?

            “I still think you should tell them. They’re bound to be wondering why you haven’t come out during the day.” Cisco insists. Barry sighs. Cisco has a point. Still, how are they going to react? That’s something that Barry is hesitant about.

            “Guys, I’m the only one that wouldn’t show up on security footage. If you go there, they’ll catch you for sure.” Barry reminds them.

            “I can’t let you go in there alone Barry. Come on man, let me help.” Cisco pleads.

            “You’re not gonna take no for an answer, are you?” Barry sighs.

            “No, I’m not.” Cisco answers. Barry sighs.

            “We need to disguise ourselves then. We can’t have anyone knowing that we broke into the hospital. Or our alter egos for that matter.” Cisco insists.

            “We could dress in black. Make it harder for us to be seen.” Barry suggests.

            “Oh, Barry you are a genius!” Cisco grins.

            “Hey, I’m coming too! This involves all of us!” Caitlin insists.

            “I don’t know Cait, I think it would be better if you were watching from the sidelines.” Cisco says with hesitation. It was bad enough that they were bringing two people in on this, they didn’t need a third.

            “No Cisco! If you’re going on a potentially dangerous mission, then I deserve to go too!” Caitlin insists, her eyes glowing in anger. Cisco slowly backs away, watching as Caitlin’s hair slowly turns white. Slowly Killer Frost’s eyes appeared, and that’s when she looks down at Caitlin’s outfit. She was wearing a casual black dress with grey flats, and a white flower necklace.

            “Ugh, at least it’s better than pink.” Killer Frost comments. Slowly, she looks at Barry.

            “Hmm, you’re a lot paler than I remember.” She says as she walks over to Barry. Slowly, she cups her hands around his cheeks.

            “You’re a lot colder too.” She realizes, and that’s when she presses her ear to his chest. To her astonishment, Barry’s heart wasn’t beating.

            “You don’t have a heartbeat either. That’s intriguing.” She muses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the pairing name for Barry/Caitlin/KillerFrost?  
> KillerSnowBarry  
> KillerFlashSnow?


	4. Chapter 4

         Killer Frost, Cisco, and Barry end up sneaking in through the hospital's morgue. As they expected, Barry was invisible to the cameras. Before they had a chance to identify them, Killer Frost shoots the cameras out with ice. Barry blinks when he hears people start running.

         "Guys, that drew a lot of attention, we need a distraction." Barry informs.

         "I could freeze Cisco. That would provide an adequate distraction." Killer Frost offers.

         "No, absolutely not. Look, my heart doesn't beat. If you freeze me, there's no risk." Barry says.

         "I still don't like the idea!" Cisco protests.

         "Cisco, it's the best idea. You two can get the blood while I provide a distraction." Barry says. Cisco sighs.

         "Fine, you have a point." He says. Killer Frost smirks and pulls Barry in for a kiss, watching as his body slowly freezes. Barry collapses after that, and that's when Cisco and Killer Frost sneak into the room where they keep the blood supplies. Soon enough, some doctors and nurses run into the room, and that's when their eyes widened. There was a man on the floor, suffering from hypothermia.

         "Oh shit! _Move_!" They shout as they bring Barry to the emergency room. Meanwhile, Killer Frost and Cisco were shoving as many blood bags into the bags they brought with them as they can carry. Once they had enough, Cisco breaches into the emergency room, grabbing Barry as he breaches him out of there. Soon enough Barry starts vibrating, and that's when they all return to Star Labs.

         "Well, that went better than expected." Killer Frost comments. After that, she puts the blood bags in the refrigerator. Once they were stored, she walks over to Barry, wrapping her hands around his neck as she pulls him in for a kiss. Barry wrapped his hands around her neck, kissing her back. It didn't matter if she was Caitlin, or Killer Frost, he loved her all the same. Cisco was fascinated by the fact that Barry wasn't freezing at her touch this time. It makes sense he supposed, after all, their body temperature was basically the same now. By the time Joe walks into Star Labs, Barry was in a deep, passionate kiss with Killer Frost.

         "Should I… did I come in at a bad time?" He asks. Killer Frost and Barry pull away, and that's when she slowly turns back into Caitlin.

         "Joe, there's something I need to tell you." Barry says. Joe frowns.

         "Um… okay?" He asks as Barry motions for him to sit. Joe nods as he sits down, and that's when Barry looks at him.

         "Two days ago, I decided to go for a late-night run where I ended up on another Earth. Well, it turns out that Vampires exist on that Earth, and well one of them turned me." Barry explains. Joe stares at him in confusion.

         "You're a Vampire. Like Dracula?" He asks.

         "I wouldn't say like Dracula, but yeah." Barry answers.

         "So that's why you haven't been seen in the daylight lately." Joe realizes.

         "Yeah." Barry shrugs.

         "Alright, so what do I need to know?" Joe asks.

         "Well, as you know, I burn in the sunlight. I don't have a reflection in vintage mirrors, but other mirrors I do. Garlic isn't poison. Holy water and crucifixes won't kill me, but it'll hurt like hell. I don't need to be invited into places, but I can't go into religious places. I can cross running water, salt, and a thicket of wild rose. No, I can't turn into a bat. Also, I'm immortal. I don't know if I can eat human food, as I haven't tried it. No, I don't sleep in a coffin. Yes, I do sleep." Barry explains, going through the questions before he asked.

         "How are you going to drink blood?" Joe asks.

         "Well, I'd go for a hunt." Barry shrugs. He'd left out the fact that they'd stolen blood bags from a hospital, something tells him that Joe wouldn't approve.

         "Have you told this to Wally or Iris yet?" Joe asks.

         "No. Honestly, I didn't know how to tell them, or you for that matter." Barry answers. Joe nods.

         "You _will_ tell them though, won't you?" He asks.

         "In my own time. I'd rather do it slowly." Barry informs.

         "What are we going to do about your job Bar?" Joe asks.

         "There's nothing we can do Joe. I can't work during the day, so I can't work at my job." Barry sighs.

         "I could talk to David about switching you to the night shift if you wanted me to." Joe offers. Barry's eyes light up.

         "Yes! Thank you so much Joe!" He exclaims as he pulls Joe in for a hug. Joe hisses in pain.

         "Jesus Bar! Your skin is freezing!" Joe complains. Barry lets go.

         "Yeah, sorry. I forgot." Barry chuckles.

         "So, you and Killer Frost huh?" Joe asks. Barry cracks up.

         "Well, first it was Caitlin and I, until she came into the mix." He laughs.

         "Are you three happy at least?" Joe asks.

         "Oh yeah, Barry and I are very happy." Caitlin smiles.

         "Well, so long as you're happy, that's all I care." Joe informs. They all blinked when Wally raced into the room with Harry by his side.

         "Barry! There you are! We've been looking for-are you wearing contacts?" He asks.

         "No, I…" Barry sighs and looks at him. He starts explaining how he turned into a Vampire and telling him the myths and facts about Vampirism. Wally just listens, still confused on what he was hearing.

         "Okay, I think I understand, but I'm still confused." Wally says. Joe chuckles.

         "Don't worry, Wally, I'm confused too." Joe laughs. Barry frowns when his senses suddenly started getting louder. He could smell the blood in everyone's body, and he could hear everyone's heart beating. His fangs slowly started to grow, and that's when Barry runs out of Star Labs.

         "Hey! Where are you going?!" Joe shouts. Barry was long gone by then. When Barry runs off, he finds himself in an alley somewhere. His vision changed to night vision, and he starts looking for someone to feed off of. Soon enough he finds a random druggie on the street, and that's when he sinks his fangs into the person's neck, slowly drinking it. As Barry drank the person's blood, he realizes that the person had heroin running through their system. Barry laughs as the drug runs through his own system. Who knew that he could get high from drinking someone's blood?

 


End file.
